


Street Fighting Man

by Tari_Sue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: He fights to remember, he fights to forget





	

He forgets when it started, when the bruises became part of his skin. Some long-forgotten tavern, far from Camelot, fighting without magic, letting his grief out through his fists. Each punch keeping the adrenaline pumping through his cold, neglected heart – a heart locked away for so long it feels nothing. It feeds him now, feeds his soul, feeds his body.

Can you see the bruises on his torso? Marring his pretty eyes? What do you think of him now, Arthur? Can you see the bruises on his soul? What would you say if you knew it was all for you?


End file.
